Scheming, and Loving, and Secrets Oh My!
by Darling Rose
Summary: was Scheming and Loving and secrets The flock is coming up with 'fun' ideas to get Max and Fang together, and admit they love each other. Will any of them even work? What will the rest of the flock do to make this happen? It should get interesting. FA
1. Meeting

Summery-

(Restating) The flock is coming up with 'fun' ideas to get max and fang together, and admit they love each other. Will any of them even work? What will the rest of the flock do to make this happen? It should get interesting. Read and see.

Disclaimer- No I am not a middle aged novelist with the initial JP, even though my dad does, but he's not "JP" either. I hope that made sense. : P

Angel POV-

I think this is the best idea I've ever had, like ever! I figured out the other day that Fang and Max actually admitted they loved each other. Well not really admitted per se, errr- well they thought it, and they kinda won't admit it to herself, but I knew there was something more, so I guess that counts. Maybe.

I've been trying to convince both of them separately that they should do something about it. Slight problem… they don't believe the other might actually feel the same way. That's where we come in; the rest of the flock.

It's going to have to be our job to _push_ them in the right direction.

And it's been a whole week already, so it's time to do something about it. Step 1: Meeting up to discuss the tactic.

That's why a meeting's going on, in the girls' bathroom. I know, I know, not the best place, but it's the only place in the house they would never look. I think Fang is scared of pink. And let me tell you it was **pink**. But I _love, love, love,_ pink, so it's all good.

We all even dressed in all black with eyeliner smeared under our eyes so we looked like spies. Pretty sneaky if you ask me. We were all so damn cute. If I even knew what 'damn' meant. I mean I've heard it in everyone's head before. Especially Max who was thinking about Fang when I heard that statement.

**

"What the hell did you put on me?!" fumed Iggy, referring to the eyeliner/makeup Nudge was putting on him. Nudge giggled hysterically.

"Pay attention lovebirds" I scolded. They scoffed at me, but Nudge was blushing slightly. Heehhehe. I was so evil. Anyway. Back to Max and Fang.

"I think we put them in awkward situations, oh and maybe give them a makeover. I've never had a makeover before; I've only seen them done on TV. They really can transform a person. I mean I was watching MTV Made and I saw this one girl get made into a prom queen, and she turned out really pretty and-" I slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth, and gave a thank-you-for-your-imput-but-i-really-need-you-to-stop-talking-now look.

"Anyone else? We have awkward situations, and makeovers as options. Iggy what do you think?"

He bit his thumbnail in thought. A smile suddenly lit in his eyes.

"Just lock them alone in an expensive hotel room together with only 'sexy' clothes to sleep in. that would be fun." He grinned evilly. That could work.

"Iggy what's sexy?" Gazzy asked suspiciously, and yet it was a genuine question.

Iggy couldn't even see, how was he supposed to know what sexy _looked_ like.

Nudge shot him a don't tell the kid or I'll hurt you glare, but of course it was waited, so she elbowed him instead. HARD I might add. Go girl power! Iggy just laughed.

"But how could we take all their clothes away without them knowing, and how exactly are we getting them together in a hotel room at the same time, with no questions asked?" I asked myself out loud, thinking.

"Me and Iggy could take care of the clothes, Right Ig?

"But _that_ would involve _bombs or explosives_. And we aren't allowed to have _those"_ Iggy announced in a motherly voice, imitating Max horribly.

"Whatever it takes, just get the job done. Me and Nudge will replace them as soon as we can." I said determined.

Maybe I was having a little _to_o much fun with this. 'OH WELL', I mentally giggled.

We whispered and schemed for another ten minutes, and heard Max walking down the halls, opening cupboards, and closets, looking for us. I mean she could look in the cabinets under the sink, but not in a bathroom. She hadn't even thought to ask me via. Thought. But that only made the job easier.

"Meeting Dismissed."

We all stacked fists and snuck out of the window in the bathroom, by the way, could only really fit me and Nudge really.

Note to self: Never try to fit everyone through this window, **ever** again _especially_ right after dinner. *cough cough Gazzy*

I gagged.

(_Going on in the meantime_-)

Max POV-

I was looking all over the 'E' shaped house.

The only person I could locate was Fang, sitting comfortably propped up on a bar stool at the island, reading the daily newspaper, and munching on a few bagels. He saw me and looked up.

"Where the hell did my flock go?" I sighed in frustration, opening the breadbox in the kitchen, looking to see if they could fit. HA! I'm a moron, I know, I realize this now.

I started to sprint out of the room, (they obviously weren't here.) but stopped. A hand caught my wrist firmly. I looked up at my wrist to Fang, and I knew he wanted something. But he's never held my wrist like that before. It was sort of shocking… or sexy, take your pick. Wait what, Fang was NOT sexy, and I love him and all, but only as a brother, and a friend. NOTHING MORE people, get your head out of the clouds, even though we all know mine it still there.

"I think we should talk." He muttered casually, pulling me in the direction of his bedroom.

_Oh No. _

(AN.)

My first ever fanfic, so if it's trash, tell me, and I won't continue, but if you like it and want more, do review. The rating will go up as I continue. The maximum rating will probably only be 'T', but I could be wrong. : D I kinda want at least 5 reviews for me to continue, so click that little rectangular button below, rite now!


	2. Dirty Little Secret

(AN)

Okay, I'll admit, I have no idea where this story is going, so bare with me here. Have any suggestions you might want me to use, tell me, and I'll use it if it's do-able. Writing in Angel's POV was fun, so I'll continue it here. I'm changing the rating here on out. 'T' because I'm a bit paranoid. And the title changed a bit too, so don't be confused. Here's the next chappie, hope you like.

Disclaimer- JP owns all of Fang. No that's not weird at all. …And he owns everyone else too. : )

Chapter 2

Dirty Little Secret

Angel POV-

All yesterday Max and Fang were acting really strange, keeping their minds constantly blocked, not that I was easedropping or anything.

--

The clothing idea just might work, and it wouldn't hurt to _try_, but we really needed an expert on the topic. We really didn't know anyone at all, maybe Ella but we were too far away, so I went on the 'Victoria's secret' website. 'Victoria' should be able to help us.

Earlier in the day I nicked Max's unlimited Max Ride card. We weren't going anywhere in the near future (I would know, I read her mind for goodness sake) so she shouldn't notice it was missing….let's hope.

And Max's birthday was coming up, so wouldn't this be something of a present? What a nice little sister I am. Caring for my big sister like that. I think I should get an award after this is all done.

I had Nudge find all the information on her sizes, and once I got the information I started on my quest for '_clothing_.'… I guess it was considered clothing.

After what seemed like hours, I found the perfect comfy sleep clothes, along with some other things (*snicker*), and some new underwear (Max will hate me for this, but then I'd give her innocent bambi eyes, and she would forgive me) Told you I was evil. : )

The really low-cut tank-top, only covered maybe 10% of her belly, and it was so pretty and black (see I care about Fang's preference too.) It had lace ALL OVER IT. Gosh know Max hates lace. And I saw on this movie, that you don't wear black clothes like _that_ unless you want someone to see it…

The shirt came with really, _really_ short 'booty shorts'. On the butt it said 'bite me', which she seems to be saying more and more frequently these days…Oh and the shorts had little pink ribbons on either side of it. It was amazingly cute, I had to show the boys and Nudge what I picked out. I made an announcement via their minds.

**

They all filed into my bedroom, and crammed onto my little pink bunkbed. And stared at the screen. Nudge gasped.

"Ohmygoshh, Angel that is totally a-dor-a-ble," she squealed looking pronouncing every syllable. You know Max will totally hate it though right?"

Of course I knew, unless I said it was from a secret admirer…..

Wait that was perfect, have a secret admirer have sent it to her. That would send Fang off his rocker. But first we needed to go somewhere and find a guy who 'could have sent it'. It would just be too obvious if the package just arrived willy-nilly, from someone, as we don't talk to normal people often.

Nudge was now whispering the description to Iggy, who smiled with evil delight.

"Eww I didn't need to see that, gross." Gazzy said in horror. Shielding his eyes from the model. Although in his mind he wanted to look at it again. HA! Boys are so weird.

"Why is it even called Victoria's Secret? What's her secret?" Nudge inquired.

"She's really a man." Iggy whispered matter-of-factly. Uh, eww much?!

*pause*

"Now I'm scarred, thanks Ig." And with that Gazzy walked out of the room. We all suffered fits of laughter.

When I recovered I clicked 'check out'.

'Happy Birthday Max.' I smiled deviously, and shut down my pink laptop.

(AN)

Thanks so much for the reviews, I wasn't expecting them. It was really nice you guys. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you **starsandwings4ever **for being my first ever reviewer. You rock but everyone really made my day. Sorry this chapter was shorter than my last. Hope it was okay. *weak smile*

Oh and I didn't forget about Max and Fang and what happened yesterday. Next chapter you find out what Fang wanted to talk to Max about…let's hope.


	3. Oh No You Didn't: Part One

(AN) Nice amount of reviews last chapter, and I'm glad you guys like it so far. I totally forgot about the E shaped house. Anyway, they'll "move" soon I think. And I haven't been flamed at all yet, which is absolutely fabulous.

Disclaimer- Kay, I'm going to stop writing them now. I think you get the picture.

* * *

Chapter 3

Oh No You Didn't: Part One.

Fang POV-

You know having the entire flock minus Max missing at the same time was a little too weird. I mean it was pretty quiet in the house. It was suspicious, but I continued reading my newspaper. It was called the 'Baltimore Sun'. Yes we were in Maryland. Every story in the newspaper was a big business 'bombing' and the government bailouts. Itex was on the cover, along with others I hadn't heard of.

Max was running around the house actually looking for everyone. Opening drawers, and closets, looking under beds, she looked frantic. She walked in and saw me, and smiled.

"Where the hell did my flock go?" she sighed. She was hyper, and even looked in the breadbox. Wow. I just kept staring at her. She looked so beautiful running around. I wanted her to come over to me, and talk, enjoy each other's company. We are never alone, because we always had the flock nearby. And then they spontaneously disappear. This should be perfect but I know she doesn't feel the same way about me, so it's wasted time.

***

I was pulled out of my deep stare with a buzzing sound ringing. Like killer bees were attacking my head. I started hearing voices. Children's voices. I really hope I don't have a voice in my head, like Max.

Over the muffled buzzing I heard, I still managed to hear my name in their conversation. The voices became more defined, and I heard Angel's voice, then Nudge. They died back down again as soon as they came. _That was weird_.

As soon as I turned back to my newspaper, I heard voices really loud and could easily interpret them. It _was_ Angel and everyone else.

"_Hehehe. This plan is great. It's so gonna work. Fang will definitely fall head-over-heels for Max…"_ What was I hearing back that up. I heard a rewinding sound, like when you rewind an old VCR tape, and suddenly I was backing up the sentences that Angel had just said. _"Hehehe. This plan is great. It's so gonna work. Fang will definitely fall head-over-heels for Max…" _Whatthe hell was happening?! Is this some new power or something? Some new form of telekinesis?

"…_Clothing? That's a really good idea… Hotel room…hahahaha" _her voice rang_. _My skin was severely overheating. I managed to hear all of their conversation. Max had to hear about this. No, not the conversation, she'd probably hit me.

About my new power.

* * *

Sorry I lied, you won't get the actual discussion until next time. Sorry to disappoint. Sorry this one was short, I really wanted to get two out there, but there's no time right now. R&R. I want 5 reviews to continue. Just because I really want to set a quota per week. And try to get to 100 reviews on the story eventually. Woah that would be nice. Until next time.

PSS- the next part of this chapter is coming soon. It was typed on another computer, and I need to send it here.

-ROSE


	4. Oh No You Didn't: Part Two

AN-

This chapter changes perspective A LOT, so if it annoys you… sorry. It's been a while. Hope you kinda enjoy it.

* * *

Fang POV-

I grabbed Max's wrist, and a really strong energy rocked my body, and I wonder if she feels it too.

_She does Fang._

'Where are you Angel?, you better tell me, right now. So help me.'

_'Sorry Fang'_, there was a faint giggle and she left. Life was getting more and more complicated. Or maybe it was just today.

I pulled Max full from behind me, to a full 360 spin to in front of me, and into my bedroom. This surprised her and she let out a little noise of 'woah' at the speed we went into the bedroom. We were in my bedroom only because it was the last place anyone would want to desturb me (or right now _us_). They knew not to desturb me when I was in my bedroom, or there would be hell to pay. But Max would barge in anyway to wake up my sorry ass. But I'm not complaining, seeing Max, as the first thing in the morning definitely didn't bother me. But we're not in hear to reminiss. I had to tell her about the kids, and where they might be.

"Max. I think there's something going on."

"What Fang?" She breathed.

"Err. Uh well I kind of heard, the kids' conversation." Clearly she wasn't expecting this, because her eyes went wide.

"The kids? Where are they?" The kids had been gone a while, and Max thought they might be found by Erasors, Flyboys, or something odd like that. (She could be easily read) They had to be here, they never leave without Max's consent.

"Uh…" I was going to sound like an idiot.

"Yeahhh?" she prodded. She shifted uncomfortably on the comforter.

"Well… I heard their conversation as if it were happening right now… they were scheming something. All I managed to hear was 'clothing, and hotel room'" she was thinking quite hard about this.

"Do you think they're at a hotel?" I blushed slightly. Luckily she didn't notice.

"No they're here somewhere. I know that. Where _didn't_ you look?" she had to think about this too.

"Well, here, the boy's bathroom, my bathroom, your bathroom, the girl's bathroom…" Looked like she didn't want to go into the other's bathrooms. Go figure, I wouldn't either. She was listing all these places she hadn't looked, and yet was looking in closets.

"Anyway," going back on my 'visions' "I think I can see the present…. If that makes sense." I must have sounded high or something, cause she was giving me on of those 'looks'… she paused, thinking.

"Wait, wait, wait… you said you heard it as if it were happening now, as in voices…in your head?" she asked referring to earlier.

"Uh, yeah." I stated nervously looking at my hands.

"CONGRATULATIONS FANG!" she screamed pushing me onto my head in a bear hug. I gasped, ----

3rd Person POV

Max pulled Fang into a really loving, happy hug. For lack of a better term. Max couldn't breathe. she didn't even know what she had done until it was too late. She was clinging to Fang, and he wasn't hugging her back. Not a good sign. But she really loved him. And she was really happy for him and his new power, so she'd use that as an excuse for her action.

Fang was too shocked at Max's action, that he froze, and didn't hug her back at first.

_Oh Damn… _

He eventually came to his senses when Max started letting go of him. No he couldn't have that.

Fang POV

I brought her back to me, once I knew she was escaping. She was giggling and laughing histarically. Why? I started poking her stomach, and her sides, tickling her. That really seems to get her going. She thumped to the floor.

"Stop… Fang… haha…that's not fair. At. All." She gasped. Just then the door opened. Why? Why Me?

Angel poked her head in, realized she was interrupting our moment, mouthed 'sorry', and slowly disappeared. That was smart of her.

That must've looked akward. Me smiling. Max. sprawled out on the floor. Neither something you see everyday.

Max POV

Fang was next to me sitting up. I really didn't feel like getting up. All I wanted to do was lay there, on the dirty shag carpet, and stare at him. He looked away at the door, someone had poked their heads in, and Fang gave them a glare, and they left faster than you can say "birdie". He was amazing.

He looked back at me smirked, and held a hand for me to get up. This didn't work 'cause we were both sitting, so as I pulled his arm, he pulled me, causing us both to topple on each other. AHHHHHHHHHHHH. My heart stopped. He got up before I could. And offered a hand for me to get up. And I took it. It was warm, and comforting, like him.

I yanked my heavy body up. And just as I got up to walk out. He held my hand, and yanked me to him. Staring at me so intently, I kind of melted inside. As mushy as that sounded. And just out of the blue, he just innocently kissed me on the mouth. And let go of my hand smirking. My mouth was slightly open, and this caused him to smirk at me.

HE JUST SMIRKED. That little…

That was aggrivating me. Oh. Freaking. Well.

* * *

AN-

Was it bad?! I've never written any stories other than this before. And I'm kinda worried that I'm failing at it. Make sure you R&R. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, because I'm home. Woo-hoo.

Love ROSE.


	5. Phase One, Complete!

AN- I'm here to present the next chapter that has been done for a very long time. Sorry for the delay. Okay it is vitally important that you read the author's note at the end. I MEAN REALLY IMPORTANT!

On with your reading. ^ ~ ^

* * *

**Angel POV**-

I heard Max giggling in the other room, and my mind reading radar flipped.

_Max_?, I asked.

_Hmm? Angel? Are you guys back from hiding?_ She mentally rolled her eyes.

Why was Max and Fang laughing in his _bedroom_? We hadn't even started 'the plan' yet. And I was really wanting to try out my plans. *pout*

Wait……. No Fang was telling her something. But he has his mind blocked. That's been going on a lot lately. What do I have to do around here to get some private information? Wait don't answer that. I shouldn't be doing this. It's _not nice. _

**Fang POV**-

I love seeing Max smile. She doesn't smile much anymore, and it tears me up.

**Angel POV**-

You know what would be fun right about now? Leaving this home. It's pretty dumpy, and any chance to embarrass Fang and Max, in a good way of course I would. I projected a 'mind forward' to Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy.

_Me- Everybody put on your Bambi eyes, cause we're go'in on vacation!_

_Nudge- Is this part of the plan? Cause I thought Iggy and Gazzy needed to take care of the clothes first Angel._

That was an interesting situation… But don't think I didn't have a plan or something no I definitely had a plan. Okay here it is. Say I had the flu, right. Or let's say everyone had the flu, _then_ we'd have to fly in an airplane, see. Then during the boarding of luggage, we kinda _loose_ Max's clothing. And maybe Fang's too, if they're lucky.

_Me- Nope Nudge I think I'll have it all taken care of. We just need to get to Kohls or something and get her a whole new wordrobe. _

_Nudge- Okay Angel whatever you say. I still don't see how we're going to get to all these places. _

_Me- Mall duh!_

_Nudge- Right, I had a moment. This will be fun!!_

_Me- Isn't it always?! _ I asked, chipper as ever.

_***_

_Me- Iggy, you there?_

_Iggy- No I'm in Sweden, what do you want?_

_Me- We're going to a hotel, kay? _

_Iggy- Sure, but why would we do that._

_Me- Think about it for a minute._

_Iggy- Oh Max and Fang, okay, I get it. Sure. I'll play along._

_Me- Oh and I made up this plan… _(I really don't feel like telling you all the plan: part 2 again.)

_Iggy- Alright, I'll make sure Max's clothes disappear. _And with that, he was gone.

***

I told Gazzy, he didn't want, or need any details, just to know about the Bambi eye plan.

I appeared from my little pink bedroom, and into the living room. Max, Iggy, and Fang were all in the living room watching some movie, that we couldn't see (the pause screen said '10 Things I Hate About You'.)

Max had been laughing hard because she had little tears in her eyes. She heard me come in and got over her laughing, and paused the movie. She looked at me.

"_Max?_" I asked in my 'cutest darling voice'.

"Yeah sweetie?" she was comfortably propped on the tan leather loveseat, with Fang on the opposite end. And Iggy, swivalling in the huge maroon plush chair.

"You know… I think we should leave now." Her smile turned.

"Why is someone coming? Did you hear someone?" she asked startled.

"No, No, I was just thinking we should move from here, see some new things," I hope I sounded convincing. "And we could always come back, and the house would still be here, right?"

She took a minute to think, I shot her Bambi eyes. I told Gazzy and Nudge to come in here, to back me up, which they did.

**Max POV-**

What would they even want to see? Maybe a relaxing vacation would be nice. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go somewhere.

Nudge and Gazzy walked in at that moment, asking "Are we moving?! Yay!"

"I don't…"

They all shot me Oscar winning pouty faces, that was to adorable for words.

"Okay… we can all go somewhere."

"-Yayyyyyyyy!" the kids cheered. Greaaaaaaat.

–Mentally Kicks myself in the face-.

"Okay pack up everyone, we'll leave tomorrow." Fang cocked an eyebrow in my direction. What can I say? I'm a sucker for those Bambi eyes. I can say that's my only weakness. (well one of them anyway. *coughcough* …yeah.)

The kids all simultaneously sprinted from the room.

"Where should we go?" I asked absolutely no one.

"I heard in Miami Spring Break is going on." Iggy answered.

"Spring Break? As in hot girls, wild parties, lots of alcohol, police? I don't think so."

"Come on Max it'll be fuuunn." Iggy tempted.

"I don't know…." I had to think about it.

"We can stay in a good hotel to keep the kids happy and entertained, when we go to these parties." he added. It's not like we'd be out long. Plus this would be fun… "plus we could do something with them the rest of the time."

I looked over at Fang. He looked amused by this whole offer. He nodded slightly.

"Fine, we'll go. On ONE CONDITION," I emphisized. "one party, that's my limit."

**Iggy POV**

_And a dang good party that will be. _

_Me- Angel, phase one is complete. _

_Angel- Yesss!!_

* * *

/AN

_You know i really think this story is getting quite, what's the word, boring. i think i'll take a break for now. Maybe do a Harry Potter story. If you like the Potter books, and want me to write about something, send me a PM, and i'll see what i can do, even though, i already have ideas on the way. but this story will be back eventually. so if all you people-who-are-dedicated-to-reading-people's-stories will stick with me for a while, i suspect my story will get even better. I love you all, thanks for the reviews. ^^_

_~ROSE_


	6. The Bags

Woah sorry I've been gone so long. ;0 I've been swamped with schoolwork, but you all know how that is. I'm so glad my story has been enjoyable, as I've never written anything before. You know what?? I never even got around to my Potter fic. ;D Yeah so enough about me, on with the story…

* * *

**Max POV-**

We all stood outside the airport. Airports. We hated airports. We actually hate a lot of places, but that's totally beside the point. But the reason we're here is because Angel is deathly ill and can't fly. Poor baby.

Everyone somehow managed to pull it all together and have everything packed in a matter of hours. (Everything= 6 medium sized backpacks.) I even wrote our names on them with sharpie. GO ME! I'm Miss. Prepared… Actually I gave the sharpie to them and they all got 'decorated'.

We walked in and I immediately got sick to my stomach. I'm really closterphobic, and there were like _thousands_ of people here.

I felt a prick on my neck. Fang.

"Want anything?" Fang whispered in my ear, pointing to the Starbucks to our right. I hate it when he re-appears dangerously close to me.

"No." I said shortly. "I don't want to miss our flight." Actually we had about an hour and a half, or so said our tickets. He shrugged and walked over to the coffee shop to get his vanilla-mocha frappachino. I know him well.

"Max, I don't feel good, could you come to the bathroom with me?" Angel asked sounding pained.

"Sure, um, Iggy could you watch our stuff." I threw mine and Angels' backpack at him. "Yep." I heard him say.

**Iggy POV-**

We all know Angel isn't _really_ sick, well except poor Max and Fang. I heard Angel and Max shuffling their feet as they were leaving Max threw her backpack at me, and knew that this was my chance to get rid of her "old" clothes, hey why not lose Fang's too?

I walked over to the nearest trashcan and 'oops' it dropped into the can with a swish. I smiled at how sweet I was to Max. She really wasn't loosing much, only a pair of jeans, some shorts, and a few other things. Fang's backpack was just sitting next to the sliding entrance door. 'oops' I dropped it into the can on top of Max's.

'_Are they gone?' _Angel asked in my head.

'_Yep, I just got rid of it all. Oh and by the way, your stuff is on the conveor belt to be put on the plane"_

'_And why is that'_

'_Because it would look weird if you went on the plane with a bag, and they didn't. Durr.'_

'_Ohhhh Got it!'_

**Fang POV-**

"Ig, where's all the stuff?" I asked after taking a sip of my coffee.

"Baggage, to be put on the plane."

"Ig, we always take our backpacks with us." I reiterated. He just shook his head.

"No, Nope, not this plane, no baggage." He stated. This kid was hiding something.

"Max is gonna have your head Ig… speaking of Max" Max and a sick looking Angel walked out of the ladies' room towards us.

It was only about a half an hour before the flight to Miami.

"YOU DID WHAT WITH THE BAGS?!" Max yelled when I told her what had happened

"It's okay Max, we'll get them back, it's not a big deal." Angel rubbed Max's back soothingly.

"That has _everything_ we own in it, and sometimes people don't even _get_ it back!- I hear there's a store for things that get lost in luggage, where they sell off what _you_ lost."

Poor Max was freaking out, she was scary. That's my girl.

I went over to the gift shop and dragged Nudge and Gazzy back to the group. They didn't have their backpacks either, so I'm guessing that Iggy threw those over too. I'm really not that worried about loosing my ratty old clothes, if that were even to happen.

**Iggy POV-**

Fang must have finished his frap, because he walked over to the area where I knew the trashcan was, probably to throw away the cup. Little did he know he was dumping his coffee on his and Max's stuff. I snickered.

Fang must have heard me, because Angel said he was raising his eyebrows at me. "What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh no, it's nothing, just something I remember on tv this morning." I filled in before he asked.

"Ok." Fang and his famous one-word answers.

"Flight 541 to Miami, NOW BOARDING." A woman over the intercom announced, and we all headed over to the terminal.

* * *

Hey everyone, yeah so sorry it's been so long, I promice to make it up to you. It makes me smile when I get all such positive feedback. I love it when people do, and it really inspires me, and pushes me to write more and more. I love you guys so much. And no, I do not forget about things like my lovely stories, but sometimes they have to be delayed.

PSS-I really want 100 reviews in the next chapters. And when I get there Review #100 gets the next chapter dedicated to them, with some honorable mentions. Good bye for now.


	7. Crawling for Food

I'm off hiatus YAY! Dude, I'm so sorry its been 8 whole months since I last posted. I haven't given up yet. I really haven't. I'm tying to come up with a really detailed plotline. Oh and book 6 was really good. I thoroughly enjoyed it! 8D I'm rusty. Thanks for the over 100 reviews! You guys are so sweet! 3 Oh and its not going to be climatic yet, I still have more fluff to drown you in first. On with the show!

We boarded the flight with no problems, and you know what? They don't even give out free peanuts anymore. Geez. And with 6 hungry bird kids and a cranky snarkie dog, I don't know if we'll be able to make it.

We were sitting in coach on the flight, and it's was so freaking cramped I think I heard my wing pop a little. I have no idea why we didn't just _fly_ down there. I mean we have wings… But they just had to do it this way. They are becoming soft I swear.

So this was the order okay.

From left to right- Gazzy on the end (for easy access to the bathroom) Angel- who was holding Total, Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, oh and some little 10 year old next to Nudge (I guess they wanted to chat or something.)

It felt really good to be on a trip without really worrying about chaos. Just to spend some time with my flock. I wish I could tell you I was tearing up a bit, but yeah… that'd be a FAT LIE! HA! I don't cry. Ptshhhh.

"Quick recovery?" I whispered to Fang, pointing at Angel. He shrugged and nodded a little. He was very protective of the flock, much like me.

Angel then started to hack into her pink sleeve uncontrollably. _Guess not_. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, does anyone want food?" I announced to the flock. Everyone's hand shot up like fireworks. I'll take that as a yes then. I started to craw over top of everyone like an army crawl/snail.

You know whenever you try and do something to help someone and in the process something bad happens to you in return? Well… My shoelace snagged onto the hook on my seat, and I came tumbling into Iggy and Fangs laps. Nice huh?

"See something you like?" Iggy cheeked. I couldn't quite see Fang's face through my mass of dirty blonde hair, and I don't know if I really wanted to. I just angrily punched his arm and brushed my hair out of my eyes and kept scooting to the end.

"Um, excuse me sweetie, can you please-?" I started to ask Nudges little friend.

She kept talking (about some boy named Skyler, and what's new on Disney Channel) like she couldn't see or hear me.

"Um, Nudge, can you ask your little friend to get up?" I asked politely. She didn't answer either. _I'm not even going to bother them_, I thought.

I headed back in the direction I came from. Fang, seeing my struggle lifted me up, and passed me to the end on Gazzy's side, like a bucket brigade or something like that, and climbed out himself. Once we were both up, we headed to the first class section, which was near the kitchen. As we were walking, we saw a man and a woman come out of the kitchen in plain white shirts and some jeans and throw their flight attendant suits on the seats behind where we were walking.

I had an incredibly, incredible idea. :D

"Fang!" I whispered. "Get those uniforms 'kay?" He gave me a _What the hell why?_ kind of look. "Just go invisible and do it!"

He complied and grabbed the suits. I'm sure he caught on when I pointed at the both of us and then at the "Kitchen IN" sign. We hurried to the bathroom like a couple of squirrels on crack.

I dressed fairly quickly, pulled my hair back and clipped my fringe. I patted my shoulders and walked out of the little bathroom.

"Fang?" I knocked on the door… no response… I knocked again, and he stepped out. His hair slicked back a little like Superman's, and I had to admit we looked really believable. (the fact we looked about twice our age really helped.

I had to admit it was really funny walking by the other flight attendants who just thought we were new employees. We tipped our caps in recognition.

We popped into the First class section again and into the swinging door to the kitchen. I think I died a little when I walked in.

The only way I can really describe it is 'OMG .'. I looked all around, and wondered when they were hiding the food at. Then I saw these cute little microwaves with some steaks in them. I had to get some…

"Hey!" Some large chef with a New York accent yelled in our direction. "Who are you?"

COME _ON_!

I kinda liked this chapter. It was short but fun. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
